


Daisy

by eternalsession



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone is their own flower; some are roses, others are dandelions, or sunflowers. But, to me, daisies are the prettiest. <br/>I think you're a daisy. My daisy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strider.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGirlWithManyFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithManyFandoms/gifts).



It was a warm summer afternoon. Dave Strider was sitting on the ledge of a wall that encompassed the school building. He’d been listening to a mashup of Kanye West’s Power and Dearly Beloved from Kingdom Hearts. Dave was, in his words, a “cool nerd”. He only listened to video game songs if they had rap or rock in them. Rose mostly called him a nerd and said it was still lame. John and Jade had also laughed at him, but Jade thought it was pretty cool.

There was a thing about this school, and all these people. They'd all been waiting to meet their "soulmates". One Karkat Vantas claimed it was bullshit, and so many others did. Everyone here had two different eye colors, save a few individual couples. They are outliers, and will be treated as such. 

And, while their group of four had thought they’d all probably already met their soulmates, everyone had two different eye colors. Jade and John usually hung out a lot together, and Dave preferred to spend his time either with Rose or Karkat, sometimes even liked to tag along with Rose and Kanaya or John and Jade. He didn’t really stick to one group.

Dave had developed this nasty habit of covering up his red eye because he didn’t like it. He would drape his hair over his right eye because people used to laugh at him. When he met John, sharing a similar red eye, he had hope that maybe John was his soulmate, but he seemed to be wrong. Whenever John and Dave hung out alone, John always used to look at Dave’s red eye. He always thought it was fascinating, and even called it cool. Dave would respond, "hey, look in the mirror, you have one too." and John would simply giggle. "I think our eye colors look better on you." and that would be every time John brought it up.

Over time, Dave had suddenly come to realize that he was in love with John. For a while, he pushed it to the back of his mind, what came from hell should stay in hell, he thought. But after about a solid week of that, he realized that it was working. He'd also had reason to believe John liked him back, but you could never be sure. Shit, he didn't even know if John was gay or not- no that was impossible. John had to be at least bi. At least. Once he'd finally been one hundred percent sure he was in love with a boy who's carefree personality gave him a sense of disconnection and wanting to be free from relationships, he let loose a big sigh. 

Then one November third, Dave invited John to the rooftop of the school building. John obliged, sneaking up to the top of the building, where Dave was casually standing, bundled up in a large jacket with a fur trimmed hood, red jeans and a beanie. He didn’t bother turning around, but he pulled off his headphones, where they rested around his neck. He finally worked up the courage, and he was ready to accept John’s answer.

“John, I don’t know how you feel about me, but…” and before he could even finish, John cut him off, by touching his shoulder abruptly. Dave turned around curiously and looked him in his blue and red eyes. He walked over next to Dave and brushed his hair out of his face.

“Y’know Dave, I think your red eye is kind of cool. Why do you hate it so much?” Dave tilted his head, slightly annoyed that John didn’t answer his question.

“We've been over this, several times." He said, annoyed. “Why don’t you hate yours?”

John shrugged. “I dunno. I told you I really like it. It’s red, like a dragon, or a really cool anime character!!” he said, enthusiastically. Dave smiled at him.

“You know John, you’re lucky.” It was John’s turn to tilt his head.

“How so?”

“It’s hard to explain. But you are, very lucky.”

“Yeah well, so are you!” He retorted quickly, sort of pouting.

“Yeah I know.” He said. He pulled out some bobby pins and draped his hair out of his eye and onto his forehead, then pinned it in place. John gasped.

“Whoa, you’re really… pretty.” John said, incredulous. 

“Hey, John. You do know already, don’t you?” He asked, still not making eye contact.

“Of course.” He smirked, confident. A second of silence passed.  “No I don’t, nevermind. What are you talking about?” He asked. Dave took a deep breath, then laughed. 

“I love you.” he said, after 30 seconds of silence. John laughed.

“Oh man, I thought it was gonna be serious, like if some fictional character who’s zodiac sign was cancer just suddenly said he had cancer. That would be an awful trope.” John said, relieved.

“John what the fuck. I just confessed my love to you, I don’t need to hear about your shitty fanfic tropes.” Dave said, with a sort of forced tone that tried to mask his nervousness.

“Oh. I love you too Dave. Was it not obvious?” John said, almost confused. Dave would have started crying, but he didn’t. Instead he laughed, and pulled John in by his waist, and held him there for a moment. John instinctively wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck.

“Oh you piece of shit.” He said under giggles of joy. And it was then, in that moment, where Dave noticed something very important.

“Y-your eyes…” The two said, simultaneously.

“They’re blue…” Dave said, incredulously.

“Holy shit.” John mimicked.

“Well, that settles things.” Dave said, heart racing. "What time is it?" he said, forgetting to check his watch. How long had he been standing up here?

“It's like 8. Oh shit! It's eight already? Fuck, I have to go!!” John said, hurriedly, a little panicked. Dave pulled him back in as soon as he left his embrace, though.

“One for the road?” He asked with a grin. John smiled, and then planted a long smooch on his lips, before rushing down the stairs. Dave held his hand to his lips.

“Well, there goes my soulmate and my first kiss in one night.” Dave smiled to himself.

John sent him a text: “so are we a thing now or what? :B”

Dave smiled. “of course. see you tomorrow?”

John almost tripped down the stairs from excitement. “sure!! whenever you want to see me just call me, no matter what time, and i’ll be there as soon as possible!”

“i heard that trip, egbert. ill take you up on that offer. B)”

“shut up omg!!! and okie dokie. i’ll totally definitely not be waiting or anything.”

“im gonna hit the road bro. ill text you when i get home, sound good?” Dave responded.

“sure, sure!! see you later, dave!!” John was very obviously excited.

“see ya, babe.”

“<3”

Dave smiled, and looked out at the sunset, still not having moved from the rail he was standing on. 

"You know," he started. "There are a lot of sins I have to wash off." 


	2. Egbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave hang out together, and we find out a little more about the other Characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's good y'all? :]  
> I hope you enjoy today's chapter!! I haven't updated in a while, but I actually am gonna finish this fic. Still trying to bring light to AraKat.   
> More importantly, there's a lot in this chapter that goes down.   
> I won't spoil it, but shit gets pretty real.   
> Enjoy!! :]

The next morning, Dave got up, incredibly early, on a Saturday, and called John.

“John, Jhn,” he said. He couldn’t even talk right himself. “Jn, I’m a comin ta get cha.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he laughed. John wasn’t fully awake himself but he wasn’t still delusional. “Go back to sleep. You need that beauty sleep.” He giggled.

“Go fuck yourslf, i m cmion ta get cah adn we can g-”

“Dave you’re gonna have to stop talking like Rose now.” John said. “I’m gonna put on pants right now, okay? I'm a comin', I'm a comin'." he smiled, unbeknownst to Dave.

“Okay, okay, I’ll get a shower.”

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes.” Dave heard him say, then the revving of an engine.

Then suddenly it was 6 am, and Dave was opening the door in his briefs with a little shark pattern on them, and a pair of white crew socks. John giggled, and hugged him. Dave had just had his morning coffee. He sat down, in front of the counter, a bar dividing the eating area from the cooking area, rubbing his eyes carefully, trying to wake himself up. John sat on his lap, and rested his chin on the top of Dave’s head.

“You know, Dave,” he started. Dave responded with a groan. John giggled at the gesture. “I always liked you.”

Dave made a shocked sounding groan, followed with a grumbled: “you’re a good actor, then.”

“I’m aware. Can’t make it so obvious that you can just tell immediately.”

“I’m still in awe, to be fair. Who’d have thought the whole soulmate thing wasn’t just bullshit.” Dave said, nonchalantly.

“But you’ve seen your parent’s eyes, haven’t you! It’s proof, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know who my real parents are. And I know for damn sure they aren’t soulmates either.”

“Aw, Dave. I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” he responded, curtly. John didn’t take offense.

“Yeah, and not yours either.” He replied, and kissed him on the top of his head. Dave let out a shaky sigh.

“My… brother. Never took off his shades.” He said, slowly. John didn’t interrupt him. “But I’ve seen his eyes before. They weren’t the same color. He never met his soulmate.” Dave said, barely.

“That’s… awful.” John said, meeting Dave’s eyes. Looking into the oceans of love in John’s eyes gave Dave a little courage to keep talking.

“His eye was green.” Dave said, finally. “He was always looking. Always looking.”

“How did he die?” John asked, innocently.

“Car wreck. I think he met his soulmate, come to think of it.” Dave said, after thinking about it for a moment. “He wore glasses, and had two, shining, emerald eyes.”

John giggled. “Okay, JK Rowling. ‘Shining, emerald eyes’ “ He mocked, then snickered. Dave punched him in the arm.

“This is fucking serious.” Dave said, although he was joking himself. John rubbed his arm. “The point was, I didn’t really have reason to believe in soulmates. Although, I did hope seriously.”

“Why did you hit me?” John said, still rubbing his arm, but in a joking enough tone to know that it either didn’t hurt or he didn’t mind.

“cause you a bitch” Dave muttered. They both giggled.

“That’s incredible. When did he die?”

“A year ago, Valentine’s Day.” Dave said, sort of sad. John didn’t like to see him like that. He stood up and whirled around to Dave’s back, and peppered the back of his head with kisses. Dave smiled in return, and gave John a tiny kiss on the lips, then stood up to go to the kitchen.

“Hey, can you hand me my phone?” Dave asked. “Gotta call up my side chick.” He winked. John laughed, and handed the boy his phone. Dave took it, and mouthed “Gratias ago tibi”. John pretended to swoon. Dave opened up the soundcloud app on his iPhone.

“You ever listen to Childish Gambino?” He asked his boyfriend. John nodded his head.

“Yeah, a little. I mean, I’m more of a band person.” He gestured to his black shirt with a Paramore logo on it, and the copious amount of armbands on his wrists. Dave sort of giggled, then turned on his music, and attached it to a modded stereo system located on the wall. There were turntables that folded down from the wall with a flip of a switch. There was a dock for his phone, but he kept the turntables up. He liked to mix and do his own beats, but for all intents and purposes, this was a Gambino type of morning.

“I’m gonna make bacon and eggs, babe. Do you want some?” Dave called asked over the counter.

“Sure!!” John said, excited. “Are you gonna put on an apron?” He asked, gesturing to the apron hanging on.. an apron rack, seems like. He didn’t think Dave had an apron rack.

“No, shut the fuck up with your shitty fanfic tropes you shit.” He said, bending over to grab the eggs out of the fridge. John reached out and palmed his left cheek. Dave whistled, and grabbed the bacon, some butter, and a gallon of apple juice before standing back up.

He walked over to the stove, and turned the heat up, then cut a slab of butter, and threw it on there. Next, he cracked some eggs into a bowl, and stirred them up.

“How many eggs do you want, nerd?” Dave said, shifting his gaze to the melting butter.

“Three?” He said.

“Salt? Pepper?”

“Sure, to both.” John said. He liked watching people cook. He was only good at baking. Dave spun around on his heels, pointing his toes straight up, then did the double pistols and pointed at the salt blindly. He turned his head after having pointed at the salt with a quick turn, then waltzed on over to it. John whistled at his antics. Dave retrieved the salt and pepper, and sprinkled them both on John’s eggs simultaneously, with a gracious sort of motion.

“You don’t need to be so dramatic.” John said, jokingly.

“Yes the fuck I do. This shit is an art.” he said, then poured the eggs into the pan. He then took out the bacon and threw it on the grill, 7 strips at a time. He then spun back around to the eggs. Using a fork, he pulled the egg in a direction, when it popped and burned his skin. Dave didn’t even let out a yelp. He just turned to John with a blank look on his face.

“...the apron.” He said. John obliged, silently.

“HA, THAT’S FUCKING GOLD,” he laughed, uncontrollably. Dave couldn’t even help laughing, while tying a pink apron around himself.

“Shut the fuck up, Eggnog.” He laughed, then continued cooking the eggs, scrambled them, then scraped them onto a plate. He ran to the grill, pulled off the bacon and put all seven strips on the plate, then grabbed a fork and handed it over the counter. John smiled, then clapped his hands together in silent prayer.

“You’re religious?” Dave asked.

“Nah, not really. I just like the idea of blessing the food.” He said, sheepishly.

“Who do you pray to?” Dave asked, curiosity piqued. He put the last 7 strips on the grill and started cracking eggs.

“I dunno. It’s gotta be someone. I’m just thanking whoever it is.” He said, stuffing his face full of eggs.

Dave smiled, mixing the raw eggs, then pouring it onto the skillet. “Well said, well said. Maybe the almighty Kanye?” He joked.

He spoke in a thankful tone. “Oh, Kanye, Lord Almighty, thank for this divine dining. I pray that every meal will be as blessed as this one.”

Dave laughed, heartily, almost spilling his eggs onto the ground instead of the plate. He grabbed the last of the bacon and put it on his plate, and made sure to turn off the stove and the grill.

“You’re too much, Egbert.” He said, stuffing his mouth with bacon and eggs at the same time. John laughed, putting bacon into his own mouth as well.

Dave eventually started rapping along with the music, as they sat in the same place for hours, talking about nothing and doing nothing. There was no kissing, no touching, just heart to hearts that didn’t even feel serious because of John’s habit of making jokes inappropriately, and Dave rapping along with various Gambino tracks in the middle of getting to know history. The sun had already gone down. Dave had been shirtless all day, sitting on the same bar counter across from John. Dave yawned, and checked the time on his iPhone.

“It’s 9:02. We’ve been talking here for 15 hours, John.”

John laughed. “That’s probably because we’re in love, dumbass.”

Dave rolled his eyes. “This isn’t me asking you to come fuck me, but I’m gonna go to my room. Come with.”

“Sure.” He obliged, taking Dave’s hand. Dave lead him to his room, then plopped down on the bed and lit a couple of candles and placed them all around the room.

“Are you sure you’re not inviting me to f-”

“Shut the fuck up, I like candles.” Dave cut him off. John giggled. Dave cut on his tv, then turned on his wii u.

“You up for some Smash?” he asked. John giggled again.

“Yeah, I don’t mind Smashing.” He said, then picked up the controller. Dave rolled his eyes.

“Fucking quit it, dork.” He said, punching his arm again.

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, laughing. He put his cursor on Toon Link. Dave smiled, and selected Shulk.

“I gotta warm up.” Dave said, and selected a stage at random on omega form. John giggled. Soon the battle ensued, with the tides first leaning in John’s favor, later shifting toward’s Dave’s favor, and back, like a pendulum. Eventually, John took the victory, and Dave sighed, and dropped his controller.

“Run that back,” Dave said, and they did a rematch, this time leaving John the loser. In a best of three run, they fought again, and John won again. Dave let out another exasperated sigh, then changed his character to Ike. John changed to Villager.

“You’re not half bad, Strider.”

“Shut up, Egbert. I’m gonna get you this time. I only lost last time because of BNF.” He said, sort of angry.

“BNF?” John echoed, confused. Dave laughed.

“Bitch Nigga Fingers. You know, when you’re playing Fox and you use his side B instead of his up B, or when you’re playing Shulk and you use his up B and you forget to do the second fucking sWING,” He said, angry. John laughed.

“Dave you’re not even black!” He said, laughing. “What if a black man, like me, gets offended?” He said, joking.

“Then you can suck my fucking dic-, you fucking would, wouldn’t you?”

John winked at him.

“Whatever, man. I heard it when I was on one of Jade’s streams. She’s really good. One of her black friend’s got on call with her and started talking about stuff and that was said. It was funny as fuck.” He laughed. John laughed too.

“I didn’t know Jade was good at Smash?” John said, smiling.

“Oh yeah, she’s top tier. I mean, she can’t really beat anyone else in the top tier though. Maybe Roxy, on a good day. She’s like the bottom of top tier.” John nodded.

“So the best Smash players go to our college?” John asked, unwitting.

“Yeah. We’re friends with a lot of them.” Dave said, tilting his head. “You must be a dirty casual.” Dave laughed, being a casual himself. He just liked to keep up with smash news and currents.

“Whatever, dude! So, who’s the best smash player there is?” He asked.

“Easily Sollux Captor. He graduated from here with a phD in computer engineering and programming when he was 23. The bastard is a straight fucking genius.” Dave said, almost cringing. John didn’t understand.

“How old are people before they usually get their PhD?” he said, tilting his head. They had started playing a match already, but Dave was still talking.

“PhD’s generally take ten years to obtain. Fucker got it in six years. He graduated from High School at age 16 with a 4.0 average. He’s a mathematical genius with incredible work ethic. Nice read.” He said. The read part was referring to the game.

“Holy shit, and he plays games for a living? How do people not hate him? And, thanks.” John retorted.

“Tons of people hate him. But more people like him for being so damn smart. Also, he’s the world’s greatest smash player. Ironically, his girlfriend is among the best. One time, during a tourney, Sollux showed up with her, but didn’t tell her he was going to be playing, so during the finals, he showed up, and she walked out. It was funny as hell.” He said, laughing at the memory. He quoted the scene:

“Sollux, what the fuck did I tell you about showing up to tournies I show up at!” She screamed.

“Oh, come on! We live together, you’ll still get the money!” He pleaded to the woman’s back.

“No, no! Fuck this!” She had long dropped the controller on the ground. He chased after her but she was out the door.

“I’m not fucking losing to you on national TV you piece of shit!” She said, before slamming the double doors behind her, hitting him in the nose. Dave was there too. He’d made it to the semifinal, but ultimately lost against Sollux’s girlfriend. He was the first one to stand up and say “DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN” Before leaving out after his girlfriend. Sollux stood stunned, then looked toward the TV Camera broadcasting the event. He sighed and hung his head a little.

“Next time you go to tourney, tell your girlfriend first. That was embarrassing.” He said, then his his face in his palm.

Snap back to reality, Dave wins the match. John is left in awe and curious about Sollux.

“So who’s his girlfriend, then?” John asked. Dave hushed him with a kiss.

“This is really sudden but, I love you.” He said, and planted another hasty kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Wh-what? I’m confu-” he started, but was stopped with another kiss on the lips.

“Oh, okay. I get it. You stupid cutie pie.” John retorted, jumping on top of him and kissing him on the mouth in retaliation. “Is this an invitation to fuck you now?” John asked. Dave smirked and tugged on the collar to John’s green slime ringer t-shirt.

“Yeah, Eg-boy, it is.”

John returned the smirk and proceeded to do what people do when they have sex.

Unfortunately, your author here is too uncomfortable to actually write smut. HA, you thought.

“That’s enough out of your author here,” Dave spoke, groggily, turning over to John in his sleep. John woke fairly easily.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Dave?” he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Dave responded by snoring. John smiled and brushed some of Dave’s hair out of his face.

“You are too damn cute.”

Dave responded by clinging to him. “Don’t… leave…” He mumbled, still sleeping.

“You really are a piece of work. You’ve messed up a lot, done things you shouldn’t have… You’re a sinner, alright. But it’s okay. It’s all in the past, Dave. You can let it all go.” He whispered into Dave’s ear. Not romantically or anything, just talking to a sleeping person. But, somehow, Dave appeared to have had a burden lifted off of his shoulders. His tight facial expression mellowed out, and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

John chuckled. “It’s okay. I forgive you, and that’s all that matters. The past is in the past. Let it go, let it go. Don’t let it hold you back anymore. Let it go, let it g-”

Dave hit him. In the mouth. John clutched his mouth, chuckling, then moaned an “ow.”

“Frozen trash.” Dave muttered. John laughed heartily.

“I love you, Dave.” He kissed his boyfriend on the mouth. Dave smiled at him, a burden lifted off of his shoulders.

“I love you too, nerd.” He returned the kiss.

The day went by, with them talking about everything and nothing, playing all sorts of games and asking questions about stuff, until it was finally time to go to school again. Dave showed up in his usual attire, which usually consisted of a beanie, his shades, over the head headphones, a pair of ripped jeans and a hooded zip up jacket.

John usually wore a blue jacket with the symbol for the God Tier of Breath on the back, and small version of a windsock for a hood. He wore a letterman’s bag, and khaki cargo pants, because it was still winter. Under his windbreaker, he wore a t-shirt with a band logo on it, and tons of arm bands. “No I don’t cut, honestly. I just like wearing these things!” He would have to say, so often.

The duo walked into the school, hand in hand, John obviously having two aqua blue eyes, Dave’s eyes intangible. At first, everyone gasped, looking at John, while he smiled like he was oblivious to his surroundings. Dave kept physically cool, but was freaking out on the inside. He leaned over to John, and whispered. “Lowkey I’m hella nervous right now.”

John giggled into his fist. “You silly goose. It’s all fine! No one cares about any of that!” he reassured his boyfriend. They made their way to Jade and Rose, and the rest of their friends.

Jade held out her hand.

“Aw yeah, get it boy!” Jade said, enthusiastically.

“You already know what it is!” John said to his step-sister, meeting her hand with his own.

Dave sat on the ledge, next to his step-sister. She reached for his shades, and he let her. She found that his eyes were both red. She smiled at him, radiant as ever, then planted a kiss on his cheek. He returned the gesture. No words were spoken.

Karkat and Terezi showed up, along with Aradia and Nepeta.

“So, you two finally fucked, eh?” Aradia said, bluntly, but also jokingly. Dave’s face reddened just a little. Rose giggled.

“You’re just bitter, aren’t you?” Dave joked. Aradia’s irises were a pale grey. She lost her soulmate a while ago. So was Karkat’s and Terezi’s eyes though. It had turned out they used to be soulmates, back in high school, but Karkat fucked up. Terezi’s eye eventually filled with the color blue. It almost gave a feeling like, whoever deemed what happened in the world was not indeed a perfect being. Just someone who was trying their hardest to make things work.

“I’m not bitter, I was joking anyhow.” She chided, poking the male’s nose. He scrunched his nose, swatting at her hand.

“Whatever.” he smiled.

“I dunno, totally looks like they fucked, doesn’t it, Aradia?” Nepeta said. She had a set of Jade Green eyes. “You two looked the same way when you first fucked.” Nepeta said, pointing at Terezi and Karkat.

“Wha- n- Nepeta!” Karkat said, a little flustered. “This has nothing to do with us!” He said, gesturing to Terezi.

“Mmmm… no, we looked exactly like that, Karkat.” She said, fondling her chin. Karkat threw his hands in the air.

“Oh, my God, side with me you ass!” He said, rolling his head back. Aradia giggled. Dave cut them all short.

“The bell is gonna ring soon. It’s 11:53. We gotta roll.” He said, planting a kiss on John’s lips and dragging Aradia and Karkat by the arms. John grabbed Jade and Rose and walked in the opposite direction to class, leaving Terezi alone.

“Kids these days.” She said, then giggled. 


	3. Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve into the other relationships set to make a little more than a cameo. Don't worry, there's still Johndave.

It was dark. Karkat was sitting alone, on the roof of his apartment complex, staring at the stars, thinking about all the things that could have. His grey eyes sparkled with tears, the more he thought about it, the more he remembered the past.

insert some guy making pchoo sounds and whispering flashback

It was a Friday night, and Terezi was walking away from Karkat. They were in a small park, inside Terezi’s apartment complex. Karkat lived within walking distance. To their right was a street lamp, and a bench. To their left, there was only a swing set, and a pretty looking hedge.

“Terezi! I’m sorry, okay!?” Karkat said, in an almost-shouting voice, to the back of his ex girlfriend.

“That’s it? Sorry!? Sorry doesn’t fix all the pain you caused, sorry doesn’t do anyone any good! You’re just asking for a second chance that I’m not gonna give you!” She shouted, turning around, with tears in her eyes. The color slowly faded from her eyes, dripping down her face with her tears. He choked back his own, to speak.

“I know! I know all of that!!” He shouted, grabbing hold of his own wrist, as to not grab anything else. “But what the fuck else am I supposed to do!? Take back everything I said!? What, do you think that would work? ‘Hey, Terezi, I’m sorry for all that stuff I said, I take it back,’? You would dismiss me faster than the school bell dismisses the fucking students!! I don’t know what the fuck to do either, so why don’t you enlighten me, Ms.Pyrope!” He shouted at her, tears flowing down his own face. His eye color was starting to fade too.

She began hollering back at him. “Maybe if you didn’t send mixed signals all the goddamned time!! I don’t even know what the fuck to do with you! You could try being nicer every once in a while! Stop coming to me with your shitty problems too, while you’re at it! Since you don’t care enough to treat me right, why should I care enough to listen to your bullshit!?” She screamed, echoing.

Karkat took a step back, and they both watched their eyes fade into a pale grey. Karkat hung his head, and looked off to the side.

“...Sorry.” Was all he said, before he was gone, and she had watched him go. She didn’t say a word, and stood under the street light, hands in her pockets, hanging her head.

“...Me too, Karkat.”

Aradia had just crawled up to the roof with him, and tapped on his shoulder, snapping him back to reality. Karkat turned around, with a normal expression on his face, and feigned a smile, but his tears betrayed him. Aradia wiped a tear out of his eye.

“Hu- oh. Damn.” He said, dropping the fake smile.

“There, there. It’s okay, Karkat.” She said, putting both hands on his cheeks. “Do you want to talk to me about it?” She asked, brushing his bangs to the side, to see his face.

“...Why do you care?” He said, wiping another tear out of his eye.

“Why wouldn’t I, Karkat? You mean a lot to me.” She said, insinuating more than what she said. He laughed.

“You are something else, you know that?” He said, then paused. “I haven’t told this story to anyone. I guess… It’s about time I did that, right?” He said, then took a deep breath. Aradia nodded.

the same guy runs across the display and makes more pchoo sounds and whispers flashback, but this time it echoes.

“It all started in the 7th grade, when I met Terezi Pyrope. She was… beautiful. Well, as beautiful as a 7th grader could be. We never really talked until freshman year, however. It was then, when we realized we were soulmates, but I…,” He said, biting down on his lip. That was a bad habit he’d had.

“I was shitty to her.” He said, finally. “I was a terrible boyfriend. I wasted four years of her life just to be an asshole to her. And, I feel so bad. So bad for being a terrible piece of shit.” He said, slowly. Aradia still smiled pleasantly.   
“What the fuck are you so happy about?”

“Lots of things. Crying isn’t my sort of deal anyway.” She said. “But please, continue.”

“I just.. I tried to be something I wasn’t. And she liked me for what I was. But my insecurity got the better of me and I ended up changing for her, only to hurt her.” he laughed, then stood up, looking up at the starry sky.

“You know, Aradia? I fucked up. I fucked up really bad. I fucked up, and now I’m dead.” He said, turning and smiling back at her, tears in his eyes. She looked up at him and returned the smile.

“Aren’t we all?”

The next day, John wakes up in Dave’s bed. He turns over and groggily turns off the alarm clock. He calls his dad, to inform him that he’d passed away while doing homework at Dave’s house. Wait, he means passed out. Dad says that’s fine, but don’t start doing it on purpose. John laughs, and you can hear Dave groan. He hangs up the phone and attends to his boyfriend.

“Daaaaveyyyy,” he said, whispering. Dave turned and grasped the collar of his shirt.

“Now you listen here Mr.Mayor…” he said, sleeptalking. “Either you let go of the girl or the egg gets it. No I don’t mean John, I mean this literal egg you fuck…”

“David Micheal Strider.” John said, flicking his forehead. Dave got up and seized his forehead.

“Ow what the fuck, dickbert???”

“You were sleep talking. It pissed me off.” John responded, and threw on a blue turtleneck and his glasses.

“What was I talking about?”

John explained what he was talking about. “Now put on pants, we have school in 20 minutes.”

“FuCKING,” Dave said, throwing off his clothes comically and darting into the bathroom.

“Who takes morning showers anymore?”

“I DO, FUCK OFF,” Dave hollered, voice trailing off into the bathroom. John snickered audibly.

“Hey, put on Uptown Funk!” Dave shouted from the bathroom. John obliged, having figured out Dave’s password (which was an ordeal in and of itself).

John went ahead and prepared a cute outfit for Dave, which wasn’t really Dave’s style, but he thought it was cute, and in his closet for a reason. It was a pair of black converse with red laces, a black sweater (the type that zipped down to just beneath the collarbone) that had a series of red diamonds on the front, but the back was only black, black jeans, red framed Ray Bans and finally, a red scarf. He left a Hershey’s kiss on the top of his folded clothes on the bed, and left out to his car parked out front.

Upon exiting the shower (followed by a high pitched shrill of what was supposed to be “Don’t believe me, just watch.” He heard John honk twice. Dave laughed, and threw on his clothes, not bothering to change out of John’s shirt. He walked over to his dresser, where inside of it, lay a jewelry box. He retrieved a pair of plugs (he hadn’t stretched anything bigger than a half, rest assured) that resembled a pair of rubies. He’d gotten it with Rose, who’d bought a matching set of Amethyst. He retrieved a couple of bobby pins and pinned his hair back, as to not piss himself off. Finally, he put on some red wristbands, because who doesn’t like wristbands?

Dave threw on his backpack, one strap on, and hopped out the window, landing gracefully, and sprinting after John’s fleeting car. Realizing what he had in his possession, he smiled and reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small cube, while still running. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it, and it instantly stretched out into a hoverboard, and he zoomed right past John, slapping his ass in front of John’s car. John laughed, because John really didn’t care.

Once they had arrived at the school, Dave put up his board and hid it back in his pocket.

“Hey, Egnoodlehead. Don’t tell anyone about that okay? I’m trying to make money off of this thing.” Dave said, leaning close to John. John made a zipping motion with his lips.

As they returned to their usual spot, walking hand in hand, they noticed several things about the group. Firstly…

“Kark- Aradi- huh?” John said, rushed and confused.

“Well. Things sort of played out like this,” Aradia said, with a laugh. Their eyes had been refilled with color. Aradia’s eyes were a shade of reddish brown that really complimented her skin tone. Karkat’s eyes were hazel, but appeared gold at most times. His black hair accented his eyes.

“So they’re a thing now, I guess.” Dave said, taking his spot. “Wait-- Rose?” He said, looking at his sister’s twin, violet eyes. She merely giggled in response. And, finally, Terezi’s blue eye faded back to grey.

“Did you ever meet your new soulmate, Terezi?” Dave asked, concerned. She giggled and shook her head.

“I didn’t want to, anyway. I’m aromantic.” She said. She must have also blamed herself for the ordeal with Karkat. Nonetheless, Karkat still cringed, and gave a little squeeze to Aradia’s hand. He was over her, sure, but he still felt the damage done. Aradia knew that.

“I guess “god” finally got it all figured out.” She laughed her cackle. Dave rolled his eyes.

“Where’s Nepeta? And Jade?” Dave asked.

“Jade’s not gonna be here today. She texted me earlier and said she was pregnant.” Rose said, with a straight face. Dave lifted his shades to show he was rolling his eyes, and let them down again.

“Has anyone heard from Nep?” John asked, to pick up where his boyfriend left off.

“Isn’t she at a tournament?” Dave asked, like everyone knew?

“For what?”

“Smash Bros? She’s kind of one of the best players around.” Dave said.

“Whoa, for real!?” John asked, excited. Dave and Rose both nodded their heads.

“What, did you not know? Me and Nep are in everyone’s top 10 lists of best Smash players.” Karkat spoke up. He used to get bullied a lot, so he would go home and go on an internet forum a lot. At said forum, he learned about smash bros, and so he started playing and getting really good from a young age.

“Holy shit.” John said, surprised.

“Rose is pretty good too. Better than me.” Dave admitted. Rose nodded her head.

“Everyone else here is a casual. I already told you about Jade, too. Except Terezi.” Dave said, gesturing to her with his head.

“I don’t really care, but sometimes I play.” Terezi admitted.

“What a coincidence we all happen to be here at the same time then!!” He said, snickering. None of them believed in coincidences. The bell rang, and John planted a kiss on Dave’s cheek before leaving with Rose to his class.

Karkat and Aradia shared first period, and they walked off with Dave. They made small talk on the way there, before Dave split off to go to his own first period. He was planning to major in engineering. The type of engineering where you build stuff. Yeah that one. He shared 1st physics with Jade, but she was absent. The fucking super genius was probably at a Smash tourney. He shot her a text:

“you better win that shitty tourney”

“you betcha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT CAUGHT UP IN PLAYING GAMES BUT IM BACK   
> WE ALMOST DONE OUT HERE  
> DONT WORRY THOUGH ITS ALL BASICALLY FLUFF BECAUSE I CANT WRITE ANYTHING ELSE  
> anyhow, next chapter there won't be as much Johndave, because I have two other ships to write but i will finish it out with some gays  
> are there any roxy ships you guys like especially? I like Johnrox, but... johndave.......  
> please let me know haha


	4. Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade Harley has a hard time voicing her feelings around one Ms.Rose Lalonde.

Alright, alright, alright alright. Backtrack a little, to the same day when we started John and Dave’s escapades. Gayscapades? Is that a word?

Anyhow, more gayscapades were to happen that day. Well, what could they expect, with all of 7 billion people in the world, there had to be at least another one. But, another one close to home is what I’m referring to. Out in the Harley residence, one Jake and Jade English sat up on a stream, playing a game of Smash Bros. Jake checked his watch, then got up to leave.

“See ya, lil sis!” He says, affectionately, fleeting behind a closed door to dodge a glare from his older sister.

“No, he’s my little brother. He’s still a senior in high school.” She jokes, affectionately. “He’s taken to calling me ‘lil sis’, probably because I’m about 3 inches shorter than him. I’m told Dirk keeps trying to get him to play basketball on their team but Jake only has height as an asset…” She says, sighing and putting a hand on her forehead “I worry about that boy sometimes… So anyway, like I was sayin-” she starts, but is cut off by the ringing of a doorbell “I’ll be back.” She says, then removes her headset and leaves the room.

“Rose!” Jade says, hugging her friend. Her “friend,” that is.

“Jade! I missed you.” She returns. Jade shoots her a frown.

“But we had school yesterday. I was there.” She says, in a did-you-forget type of tone.

“I know. I still missed you.” Rose says, punching her arm playfully.

“Oh, you big goof! Come on in! Did you eat yet?”

“You know me, I never eat. I drink tea and read books.” Then, in a british accent. “But have you got any scones?”

“No but I’ve got a couple of crumpets.” Jade returns, in an australian accent. They both laugh, and Rose enters the house.

“What are you doing at this hour?” She says, pulling out her phone to check the time. It read 10:35 AM. Jade absent-mindedly twirled her hair.

“You know, streaming.”

“Oh, really? I wanna say hi to the people.” She smiled. It was her way of telling her that she wasn’t judging her. Jade’s shoulders dropped a little, in relief. There was something that someone’s parents might say about a girl in college who streams as more than a hobby. That is, if said parents were still alive. She couldn’t count how many professors lectured her about “fooling around” with “those devil games.”

“Sure!” Jade said, taking her friend’s hand and running up the stairs. For a moment, their eyes flickered color, but neither would know.

Once making it back to Jade’s room (Rose was huffing a little, she never did like stairs, and that was a LONG flight of stairs) Jade immediately sat in her chair and threw on her headset. She was already athletically inclined, so she could practically jump up those stairs without breaking a sweat.

“I’m back!” She said, as Rose caught her breath and drank a bottle of water from Jade’s mini fridge. She mostly kept water and fruit and the like in it, but she had a couple of cans of soda (because sometimes, a meal calls for a delicious drink, is how she justified it). Jade looked at her music playlist and selected a song.

“This one is by my friend Dave. Follow him on twitter, @turntechgodhead. He does great stuff. I’ll link him in the chat.” She says, and does so. Rose pops up on the face cam shortly after.

“Hi! I’m Rose.” She says, smiling. Jade introduces her.

“This is my friend Rose! She said she wanted to say hi to y’all.” She smiles. “Rose, do you want to mod the chat? I can’t look at the chat when I’m playing.” She says, picking up her controller and averting her gaze to an adjacent screen.

“Sure. Do you have another chair?” She asks. Jade frowns.

“I mean, I could sit on you.” She jokes, looking around for a chair.

“That might work.”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, no. That won’t work. I have to sit on your lap!” She says, pointing to her controller. “If you sit on my lap, you might accidentally press a button.” She says, pointing to her temple.

“That’s not the issue, Jade.”

“Sure it is!” She says, then stands up, patting the chair. Rose shakes her head smiling. Jade’s eyes flash again, but Rose’s eyes are closed, so, once again, neither can tell. The stream chat goes crazy for a moment, but dies down by the time Rose sits and Jade takes her place on her “friend’s” lap.

“What am I supposed to do, exactly?” Rose asks, a hand on the mouse, watching her play some Super Smash Bros.

“If you see anyone spamming a message over and over again, or someone being disrespectful as hell, right click their name and hit ban. Also, if people ask me questions, and you catch it, tell me.” She says, eyes glued to the screen.

“Ah. That doesn’t seem too hard. Here’s one for you: Is that Rose chick your girlfriend?” She relays to her “friend.”

Jade fumbles her controller for a second, and Rose laughs. “Ban that guy.” She says, quickly.

“I was the one who said that.” She giggles. “I’ll be more serious from now on.”

“Rose!” She says, elbowing her in the boob.

“Hey!” She says, then hits a button on Jade’s controller.

“What are you- Rose!” She says, falling off of the stage. Rose snickers.

“Okay, okay, I’m done.” She says. “Note to self: stop hanging out with John.”

“Yeah, really.” She mumbles, but smiles. She’s already respawned.

For about 5 hours, Jade is on stream playing a couple of games, sitting on Rose’s lap, Rose answering viewer questions, and only having to ban 2 people. Jade finally turns on some Nujabes for her stream exit.

“Hey y’all, I’ve been on stream for a while. It’s been fun.”

“I’m really no good at this game, but being here on this stream has been fun. We should invite John and Dave some time!” Rose says, smiling.

“I’d so love to whoop Dave’s ass on record. God, he’d be so mad.” She says, laughing.

“Anyway! It’s been nice to see y’all. Hope everyone has a good day!” Rose says, waving, then plopping down on Jade’s bed, out of view of the camera.

“That’s been it. Remember to follow me, links are in the layout. This has been Ms.Jade Harley, and I’m ghost.” She says, then cuts to a graphic someone drew for her out of adoration, with only music playing in the background. The stream eventually cuts off after 5 or so minutes of Nujabes. She takes a place on the bed next to Rose.

“So, did you have fun?”

“Yeah! I’m glad I came over when you were streaming.” She smiles.

“I am too.” Jade returns. “So, uh, I’m guessing you know already, huh?” She says, almost wincing.

“It was pretty obvious.” Rose smiles at her “friend.” “I know you have other chairs in this house, Jade.”

Jade giggles. “Looks like the cat’s out of the bag.”

“Looks like Schrodinger didn’t do a good job tying it up.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying! If you want something done, you have to do it yourself!”

Rose giggles.

“So, uh… what do you think?” Jade asks, a little nervously.

Rose’s eyes flicker, and so do Jade’s. They both notice it. “If I didn’t think positively of it, I wouldn’t have let you sit on me for 5 hours straight. My thighs hurt.” She says, rubbing them.

Jade laughs. “You poor thing.”

Rose lays down on the bed, completely. “I wouldn’t say poor. My mom is kinda rich.” She says, closing her eyes a little.

Jade mimics her. “Lucky.”

“I know.”

“You have it so easy.”

“Not any easier than you.”

Jade sighs. “I don’t even--”

“It’s gonna be okay, Jade.” She says, and very subtly curls her fingers around her “friend’s”.

“I just..” She says, and starts to tear up, but Rose pulls her into a hug. A very… weird hug.

“Just, hush. Don’t let it all get to you.” She says, running a hand down her hair. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Okay… okay… Thank you, Rose. I’m sorry for getting all emotional at a time like this…” She says, wiping her eyes.

“Happens to the best of us. You can’t fight three people at once in a fight, but you can definitely fight them one at a time.” She says, then stands up off of the bed.

“Will you be here to back me up?” Jade asks, still teary eyed. She stands up to meet Rose’s eyes.

“Of course.” Rose returns, smiling.

It was then, when their eyes changed color. Rose’s eyes changed to orbs of a violet hue, and Jade’s to… well, jade. They were both beautiful. This time, Jade pulls in Rose for a hug, but instead, meets her lips with her own.

The next day, as Rose had decided to spend the night (“I’ll not have you having another panic attack like that without anyone at your home!”) They streamed again, but this time from 3 to about 11 PM. They talked about Rose and Jade being soulmates, and everyone on stream laughed about how “Rose called it!” (but honestly, she already knew) and Jade was a little flustered about how Jade knew it in the first place. Regardless, when the stream finally ended, she announced she’d be at the huge mega tourney on Monday.

“So long as Nepeta or Sollux isn’t there, I might could win!” She said, excited. “...Or Karkat. If Karkat is there, I might lose hard.” She said, still smiling.

Rose spoke up. “He has a final that day. There’s no makeup days for that final.” She said, shaking her head. “College is ridiculous.”

“Anyway, thanks for comin out, y’all! Hope you enjoyed the stream!” She said, flashing a peace sign. She played some more Nujabes, then turned off the stream.

The following day, the same events would play out from before we looped back time. And on this day, is where we finally get to see the greatest player in the history of Smash bros. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the backstory is that she has no relatives, save jake english, who doesn't even share her last name  
> i imagine when rose brings up her mom she just loses it because people lose it all the time over little things  
> other than that i hope this all makes sense  
> im also sorry for never updating i just had a lot of school stuff like extracurriculars and the whole musical and finals is coming up and hoo buddy, but today is saturday so im here for yall, next chapter should be coming soon


	5. Conclusio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the finale!

There were a couple of big wigs in this tourney. Roxy Lalonde, Nepeta Leijon, Jake English (accompanied by Dirk, who would inevitably do better than him), Gamzee Makara and Tavros Nitram (You could say Gamzee would be like a top player, but loses to all other top players), and one--

“Sollux Captor!” Called a judge. Jade rolled her eyes hard. “Here goes this douchebag.” She said. There were thousands of people here, and so, there had been about a hundred different brackets. Jade had fought her way up through leagues of come ups and wash ups and randoms of all manner, and eventually came to face one Roxy Lalonde. She’d finally made it to the final 3 brackets. This was the finals to decide who’d make it into bracket two.

“Hey… aren’t you Rose’s sister?” She asked, plugging in her controller to a socket in the wii u.

“Yeah. Oh! You must be her girlfriend. She’s been reeling about you.” She said, going through and banning stages. Jade blushed a little.

“Has she really? She’s so sweet.” She returned, and selected Sheik on the character select screen. Roxy picked Zero Suit Samus. As soon as the battle began, both players went silent. The only noises that could be heard were the click clack of buttons and the roar of the legions of people in the building. Eventually, Roxy took the first set (first to three victories) in a close match for the third match. Jade took the next set, switching up to Yoshi to win a close third set. Roxy screamed upon defeat, as she noticed her mistake.

“DAMN!” She said, throwing her hands in the air, to avoid hitting something. “I should have read that!” She said.

“Good game, Rox!” Jade smiled, holding out her hand. Roxy met with her own hand.

“You too, Jade. Good luck out there, against you know who.”

Jade didn’t ask. The first round was against Nepeta Leijon. Jade didn’t even win one set (but she didn’t give Nepeta an easy time, either). She got placed in the loser’s bracket.

Nepeta fought up till the end, tearing through all competition. And, once again, she met with Sollux at the finals.

“H-hey, Nepeta.”

“Oh my god. Sollux Captor, today is the day I whoop your ass on live TV.” She says, picking up a controller.

“You can’t beat me, Nepeta. I don’t want to do this to you.” He says, smirking. He totally wanted to do this to her.

“If you don’t pick up your controller in the next 5 seconds, I win by default.”

Sollux immediately grabbed his controller. Sollux picked Ike to start with. Nepeta chose Sheik. Nepeta won the first set, with extreme prejudice. Sollux didn’t even win one match. Sollux sighed, then switched over to Captain Falcon, to take the next set. Nepeta won two matches out of the set, but Sollux pulled through for the third victory.

Nepeta switched over to Diddy Kong, and Sollux switched to Ganon. He won a match with Ganon, but Nepeta won two in a row. It finally came time for Nepeta to take the gold, but Sollux simply sighed.

“Nep, don’t make me do this to you.”

“Do what? You’ve been losing!”

“Nep, you know how good I am.”

“So?”

He sighs. “Fine, but you’re asking for it.” He says, then hovers over Robin. He cracks his neck, having strained it a little, then selects Battlefield as a stage.

Before anyone can know it, Sollux has already won once against Nepeta’s Diddy. She switches up to Sonic, but she still loses hard. She couldn’t even take a stock.

Finally, it came back to loser’s bracket versus winners bracket. Jade won the losers bracket (Dirk Strider proved to be a troublesome opponent), and had come to face Sollux. Third places had gone to both Dirk Strider and Nepeta Leijon, and this battle would determine first and second place. Jade started with Sheik, and managed to take the set first. Sollux switched to Ganon, and easily took his first set. Jade switched up to Luigi, to take the first match, and Sollux switched to Falcon to take the second match.

For the final match, Sollux switched up to Robin, and Jade switched back to Sheik. Before she knew it, Sollux was up a stock, and she was at 90%. In a miracle effort, Jade squeaked by as the winner of the whole tourney, putting Sollux in second place. The crowd went wild. The rest of the day’s events went by in a blur.

The following day, things changed. Jade was at school, and everyone in the circle found out who Rose’s soulmate was (finally). Sollux showed up to the beginning of school, to take Nep there, and decided that Jade Harley was interesting enough to integrate himself into the circle. Nepeta was a lot more apart of the circle as well. Terezi never found another soulmate. She called it fate. Karkat told her that was a load of shit, and she laughed and agreed. Jade and Rose’s relationship never severed, no matter how annoying they got to each other. Jade taught Rose how to play Smash Bros, and she eventually got pretty good. Good enough to be a nice practice buddy against. As it turns out, Jade’s victory against Sollux was a fluke, but she eventually came to beat him again.

As for Karkat and Aradia, well… They were happy. No longer did one feel like a husk of a person, or a waste of space. Karkat came to love himself, with help from Aradia, and Aradia would often stretch him out of his comfort zone. She helped him grow, and he helped her grow. He gave her something to think about, something to use all of her love on. Karkat eventually became the best Smash player in the world, finally beating Sollux on his own accord. He went toe-to-toe against the best players in every country, and won every time. Aradia was always right by his side.

Nepeta and Sollux eventually quit playing smash bros competitively, but they were still great at it. When asked why, they’d often just shrug, and say “it got boring.” but many like to believe that it was because of Jade’s victory against Sollux, that they realized that a video game was tearing through Sollux and Nepeta’s relationship. They lived a happy, sarcastic life.

As for Kanaya, well, she moved away to a different college. Jake and Roxy finally graduated high school, and came to the same college our protagonists had been enrolled in as well.

And, that’s about it. Everyone lived in happiness.

  
  
  
  


What? Oh, OH! The real heroes of the story. I’d nearly forgotten about them! John and Dave both lived together in happiness. John’s dad passed away shortly after he graduated college. Once John had dug himself out of that rut (with many thanks to Dave), he finally was able to move away. Everyone kept in contact with each other. After 6 months of living with John, and a year and a half dating, Dave had finally proposed. It wasn’t anything big or fancy, but nothing incredibly casual. It was during their trip to London. They brought the whole gang. John, Rose, Dave, and Jade. Apparently Nepeta and the others were going to Paris, but Dave had already paid for the four’s tickets (it was a group pull, so it wasn’t like he was paying all that money by himself).

At the very top of the London eye, at a late hour:

“Hey, John. I know this is really overdone, but,” He said, taking out a ring, and flicking it up like a coin, then dropping to one knee, and catching it in between his thumb and his index finger. He took a deep breath.

“Will you marry me?” They said, at the same time. Dave wasn’t wearing his shades. Rose and Jade both went giddy (although, Rose’s was very internal).

 

“Of course!” John returns, then plants a huge kiss on Dave’s lips, not helping but to smile as he did so.

The four of them got a house together, never wanting to be separated. Sometimes there were awkward conversations about “hey y’all were havin sex loud as fuck i couldn’t sleep” and “who ate the last pack of instant grits!?” “I dont know, youre the only one who eats that god awful shit!” but they all lived in happiness. Internal conflict wouldn’t sever their bonds (but they might hurt a lot).

And so, the story of our protagonists on this day, and this month, has come to an end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming! Thanks so much to everyone who's been on board with me up till now!!  
> I truly thank you! It's finally over.   
> I hope you guys have enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> hi im dmetrii and this is for an avid follower of my works so i hope they enjoy it!!  
> anyway, im gonna try to keep posted on this, i have a lot of ideas for where i want to take this.  
> Also i fucked it up it supposed to be immediate but the whole idea of being locked into a soulmate just because you locked eyes seems a little easy. You gotta earn it, and also if you do meet someone with the same eye color as you if you dont love them or something idk its wrong but i like it so i hope its cool i sort of altered it a little.  
> feel free to shoot me an ask or anything on tumblr if you want to see me do a certain pairing or update or anything of the sort: http://impulse.co.vu


End file.
